


Недосказанность

by alphart



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphart/pseuds/alphart
Summary: Роберт и Розалинда выходят в свет в день народных гуляний. Неловкие паузы, кровь из носа и мороженое прилагаются.





	Недосказанность

***

— Вы вообще хоть когда-нибудь порознь ходите?

Розалинда с каменным лицом развернулась к небольшой группе улыбающихся колумбийских горожан. Ситуацию спас Роберт, который с нервным смехом поправил шляпу и спросил в ответ:

— Прошу прощения, к чему был этот вопрос?

Две симпатичные молодые женщины захихикали, прикрыв рты ладонями в белых перчатках. Мужчина, начавший разговор, тоже не смог сдержать улыбки; за него ответила его спутница, державшая его под руку.

— Понимаете... Уже год как Колумбия поднялась в небо. За это время многие люди познакомились, подружились, нашли своё семейное счастье, — с этими словами она теснее прижалась к своему спутнику, — и даже завели детей. А вы двое... Видят Основатели, похлеще Умника и Дурика будете, где один, там и второй. Я понимаю, что вы долгое время были в разлуке, и что связь между близнецами действительно прочнее, чем между обычными братьями и сестрами, но вы же не собираетесь ходить так до конца жизни?

— Жениться тебе надо, вот что! И мужика хорошего твоей сестре найти! Чтобы всё как у людей было! — не выдержал пьяного вида пожилой господин.

Роберт скривил губы, не находя нужных слов; пришёл черёд Розалинды держать оборону.

— А зачем? — невозмутимо спросила она.

Горожане потупили взгляды.

— В смысле — зачем?

— Зачем?

Одна из девушек воскликнула:

— Ну что за вопрос! Чтобы почувствовать, каково это — когда есть человек, который понимает тебя с полуслова! Который разделит с тобой все радости и невзгоды! Который всегда поддержит в трудную минуту, с которым хочется проводить всё время, ради которого хочется вставать пораньше, чтобы приготовить завтрак и выгладить ему рубашку! Которого ты любишь больше жизни, больше себя, так сильно, что засыпаешь и просыпаешься с мыслью о нём!

Розалинда и Роберт переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами.

— А. Вот оно что.

— Занимательно.

— Действительно, очень трудно представить...

— ...Каково это — понимать человека настолько хорошо...

— ...Что можешь за него даже предложения заканчивать.

Горожане смотрели на них с открытыми ртами и широко распахнутыми глазами, будто перед ними пара фокусников только что провернула особо ловкий трюк. Наконец, один из мужчин собрался с мыслями и выпалил:

— А как же... Ну...

Розалинда снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Ну?

— Близость! Физическая! Жена делит с мужем не только радости-горести, но и ложе! Ну и там... Дети появляются...

Роберт почувствовал, как Розалинда напряглась всем телом, и понял, что разговор нужно срочно заканчивать. Он улыбнулся ещё снисходительнее, словно перед ним была кучка умалишённых калек.

— Интереснейший вопрос, мы обязательно подумаем над ним в часы своего досуга. А теперь прошу нас простить, у нас множество планов, и полемика на вольную тему в них не входит. Хорошего дня, дамы...господа...

Роберт коротко кивнул головой, аккуратно взял Розалинду под руку, и они быстро зашагали прочь от горожан, которые в скором времени отвлеклись на другие разговоры и забыли об этом инциденте.

***

Некоторое время они шли молча. Первая попавшаяся аллея, которую Роберт выбрал для отступления, в итоге вывела их на главную улицу, где сконцентрировалось основное веселье. Среди гомона толпы и громкой музыки тревога и напряжение Розалинды стали потихоньку уходить, и Роберт тоже расслабился. Он поймал взглядом своё отражение в одной из витрин, улыбнулся самому себе для смелости, а затем легонько толкнул Розалинду в бок.

— Расстроилась?

Розалинда перевела на него взгляд и тяжело вздохнула. 

Расстроилась.

— Да нет, всё хорошо. Я просто немного устала от того, что даже в свой выходной я никуда не могу деться от разговоров на тему замужества и семейной жизни.

Она пнула подвернувшийся под ногу камешек, попав им в гущу празднующей толпы. Кто-то негромко ойкнул, и уголок её рта удовлетворённо дернулся.

— Я наивно полагала, что в Колумбии всё будет иначе. Будто бы тот факт, что вся эта радостная братия с мишурой и молитвами взлетела благодаря мне, освободит меня от этой свадебной лихорадки. И всё равно — сначала мне смотрят между ног, потом на безымянный палец, а только потом на то, что я сделала.

Роберт грустно покачал головой и остановился перед первой попавшейся витриной. По счастливому совпадению это оказалась витрина зеркальной лавки. Роберт подвёл Розалинду почти к самому стеклу, встал чуть позади и приобнял за плечи. Они отражались сразу в нескольких зеркалах: рыжие волосы, веснушчатые лица, вздёрнутые носы, ослепительно белое платье из дорогой французской ткани и вторящий ему белоснежный костюм. Роберт встретился с Розалиндой взглядом в одном из отражений и подмигнул. Её лицо тотчас же переменилось: в уставших глазах засияли лукавые искорки, а рот невольно расцвел в широкой улыбке.

Невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ.

Розалинда аккуратно сняла руки Роберта со своих плеч и сделала шаг назад. Теперь они стояли бок о бок; Роберт едва заметно коснулся Розалинды пальцами, и она осторожно вложила свою руку в его ладонь.

— Ты только посмотри, какие мы красивые.

— Ты красивее.

— Ты.

— Ты.

— Мы?

— Мы.

Зеркала запутались в отражениях; отражая друг друга, они создавали бесконечные коридоры, заполненные бесчисленным количеством Робертов и Розалинд; все они держались за руки и выглядели абсолютно счастливыми.

Роберт крепче сжал её руку.

— Роза, ты...

— ТИЛИ-ТИЛИ-ТЕСТО, ЖЕНИХ И НЕВЕСТА!

Лютесы медленно развернулись на голос. Возле них стоял паренёк лет десяти и с довольным видом лизал огромное мороженое. У Розалинды от подобного выпада перехватило дыхание, Роберт же с абсолютно невозмутимым видом показал мальчишке средний палец.

— Не твоя, вот и бесишься.

Не ожидав получить сдачи, паренёк невольно отшатнулся и уронил мороженое. От обиды разозлившись не то на себя, не то на наглого рыжего дядьку, он ткнул в Роберта пальцем и протяжно завыл:

— Я всё мааааме расскажу!..

Роберт пожал плечами.

— Валяй. Тебе всё равно никто не поверит.

Мальчишка поспешно ретировался по направлению к гуще толпы, а Роберт развернулся к Розалинде, тщетно пытавшейся спрятать веселье за осуждающей миной, и довольно ей подмигнул.

— Роберт, это же ребёнок! Так нельзя!

— Ты видела его лицо? Они иначе не понимают — или точно так же, или никак.

— И всё равно, это было жестковато. Тем более, он же...

— Не сказал ничего плохого?

Розалинда резким движением вытащила свою ладонь из его руки, обняла себя и отвернулась. Роберт тяжело вздохнул и повернулся лицом к толпе. Между ними снова повисла тяжёлая недосказанность, которую они обычно старались игнорировать. 

Получалось плохо.

Народ хлынул к краю площади и скопился возле ограждения — мимо проплывал парад из гигантских инсталляций, иллюстрирующих страницы славной истории города. Отцы-основатели, Колумбия с мечом и размазанными по лицу слезами, Комсток из папье-маше, вскинувший руки по направлению к небу. Следом летела платформа с его ближайшими соратниками: Иеремией Финком, радостно машущим картонной шляпой, и Розалиндой Лютес с волосами из копны крашеной шерсти, гордо демонстрировавшей толпе парящее над её ладонью восковое яблоко.

Ничего общего с маленькой несчастной женщиной, съёжившейся рядом с Робертом. Он, повинуясь интуитивному порыву, снял с себя пиджак и накинул ей на плечи.

Далее проплыли платформы, демонстрировавшие чудеса колумбийской промышленности: всевозможные тоники, лошади-автоматоны, фотокамеры, кинематоскопы... Перемазанные сажей рабочие весело махали радостно гудящей толпе с платформы, изображавшей Финктон, но Роберт даже издалека узнал среди их чумазых лиц актёров из клуба «Добрый час». Видимо, настоящим рабочим фабрик было не до праздников и парадов.

— Хочу мороженого.

Наконец, все платформы скрылись за поворотом; парад замыкала огромная лента с надписью «Поздравляем славный народ Колумбии с годовщиной вознесения на небо!»

— Мороженого?

Розалинда пристально смотрела на расплывшуюся по брусчатой мостовой цветную лужицу.

— Мороженого!

Роберт мягко улыбнулся и взял её под руку.

— Мороженого.

***

Розалинда приложила руку к лицу и застонала:

— Что за вселенская несправедливость!

Роберт поднялся на крыльцо книжного магазина, чтобы лучше видеть улицу, и присвистнул.

— Это точно. Очередь за мороженым начинается аж от самой сцены!

Розалинда опустилась на ступеньку и поджала колени к груди.

— Идём погуляяяяем... Такой праздник раз в году бываааает... Розалинда, пойдёёёём... Сегодня же выходноооой... Лучше бы дома осталась!

Роберт задумчиво стучал пальцами по перилам крыльца. Розалинда начала ныть, что было крайне скверным знаком — последний раз она позволила себе подобную выходку, когда тяжело заболела, и Роберт не пустил её на работу. В отличие от большинства людей, начинавших утомляться от тяжёлых умственных нагрузок, Розалинда сильнее утомлялась в их отсутствие. Её мозг, привыкший постоянно держать в уме десятки чисел одновременно и ещё больше теорий и выводов, в моменты бездействия словно превращался в желе. Отвратительное чувство. Роберт знал о нём не понаслышке.

Но даже самому острому уму была необходима передышка. Хотя бы раз в год. На один день.   
И вот тут проблема. Розалинда Лютес абсолютно не умела отдыхать.

С другой стороны, разве Роберт умел? Не находился ли он в хорошем расположении духа, потому что его мозг активно работал, прокручивая десятки вариантов, как сделать этот день запоминающимся для Розалинды?

Роберт тихо рассмеялся от осознания бесполезности своей активной умственной деятельности. На самом деле, был лишь один верный вариант. И даже план для его осуществления был составлен. Но для его исполнения у Роберта ещё пока не хватало смелости. Или?..

— Жди здесь, сейчас вернусь.

Мгновение — и Роберт затерялся в толпе, оставив Розалинду с вопросительно открытым ртом сидеть в одиночестве. Она слабо ударила ладонью по перилам каменной лестницы, злясь на книжный магазин за то, что тот был закрыт в честь праздника, и без особого интереса стала рассматривать прохожих. Мимо проплывали чинные семейные пары, бежали радостные дети, стайкой порхали щебечущие друг с другом молодые девчушки, и никто из них даже ни на секунду не обратил внимания на сгорбленную фигурку в белом платье, примостившуюся на крыльце.

Не то чтобы Розалинде хотелось, чтобы ликующая толпа подняла её на руки и торжественно пронесла от Финктона до Дома Комстока, нет. Просто... Для города, который она фактически сделала своими руками, в котором она знала вес и плотность фундамента каждого здания и улицы, который она создавала с наивной мечтой о том, что сможет назвать его своим домом... Колумбия была слишком чужой.

На колени к ней опустилась вазочка, доверху наполненная мороженым.

— Ваш клубничный сорбет, мадам!

Роберт уселся рядом, вытянул ноги и принялся есть своё мороженое, которое было вдобавок обильно полито шоколадным сиропом. Розалинда от неожиданности встрепенулась так, что с неё слетела шляпка.

— Но как?..

Роберт приобнял её за плечи и указал ложечкой куда-то вдаль.

— Вот там, видишь?

— Вижу что?

— Статуя стоит. Какой-то тётки, она ещё домик на ладошке держит. Знаешь, что за тётка?

Розалинда улыбнулась.

— Допустим.

— Как ты думаешь, имеет ли эта тётка право раз в году, в день, когда весь этот город поднялся в воздух благодаря её изобретению, получить порцию мороженого без очереди?

Розалинда рассмеялась и опустила голову Роберту на плечо.

— Полное право.

Роберт победно отсалютовал ложкой.

— Именно! Ешь давай, пока не растаяло.

Он прислонился щекой к её голове и стал смотреть на проходящих мимо людей. Розалинда опустила себе в рот ложку мороженого и проводила взглядом очередную стайку девушек. На этот раз в их сторону направилось несколько заинтересованных взглядов — все они были адресованы Роберту.

— Они правы.

— Они?

— Те люди, с которыми мы сегодня столкнулись. Ладно я не хочу замуж, потому что...потому что. Но не сидеть же тебе вечность со мной и моими тараканами! Ты действительно мог бы найти себе достойную пару. Умный, красивый, при деньгах и статусе — завидный жених.

Роберт скривился.

— Боже, Розалинда, у меня мороженое поперёк горла встало! Я об этом даже думать не хочу!

— Я серьёзно! Вокруг столько женщин! Вон та например, в синей шляпке, такая красавица! Или вон та, дочь мистера Каннингема, у неё такой глубокий взгляд! А вон там, лейтенант Вивьен Монро! Как она себя держит, эта ровная спина, гордое лицо...

— Так, что это за игра в одни ворота?! Ну уж нет, давай и тебе мужа подыщем! Вон, например, Иеремия Финк стоит, красавец! Я бы на твоём месте с ним очень бы даже да, ты только посмотри какие у него усищи роскошные!

Розалинда не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Боже, Роберт! Нет! Кошмар какой!

— А вон тот импозантный мужчина во фраке?

— Это его брат Альберт, одного поля ягоды!

— А тот?

— О нет, он лысый и старый, и от него постоянно разит алкоголем так, что с ним по одной улице идти невозможно!

— Тот?

— Глуповат. И работает в полиции Финка опять-таки, сразу нет.

— А как тебе тот светловолосый красавчик у стенда с хот-догами?

— Господи, Роберт, у тебя весь рот в шоколадном сиропе! Как маленький! Иди сюда, у меня есть платок...

— Ладно-ладно, а тот?

— Марионетка на службе у Комстока.

— Ладно. А вон...

— Его портрет висит в витрине фотостудии мистера Каннингема, я каждый день мимо прохожу, когда иду на работу, так что он мне уже заранее осточертел.

— А если...

— А это сам мистер Каннингем, его дочери столько же лет сколько и мне. Да и зануда страшный.

Роберт рассмеялся и позволил стереть с себя остатки сиропа.

— Да тебе вообще здесь никто не нравится!

— Неправда! Ты мне нравишься!

Сказала — и осеклась. Густо покраснела, поставила вазочку с недоеденным мороженым позади себя, кинула в неё испорченный платок, завернулась в пиджак и принялась нервно ковырять носком туфли выбившийся из мостовой булыжник.

Роберт беспомощно уткнулся взглядом в свои колени. Казалось бы, что сложного в том, чтобы открыть рот и сказать Розалинде, что она ему... Она ему тоже... Буквы в слоги, слоги в слова, слова в одно-единственное предложение. Роберт сжал руки в кулаки и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Роза, ты...

— ТАНЦЕВАЛЬНЫЙ ВЕЧЕР АЛЬБЕРТА ФИНКА ОБЪЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ОТКРЫТЫМ!

Толпа с одобрительным гулом кинулась к сцене, где в окружении разодетых танцовщиц во все зубы дружелюбно скалился Иеремия Финк.

— Сегодня мой достопочтенный брат и его друзья развлекут вас такими заводными мелодиями, от которых на месте не смогут устоять даже самые тяжёлые ноги! Ну же, друзья, давайте раскачаем эту площадь!

— Не раскачаете, — сквозь зубы процедила Розалинда. — На этот случай я продумала мощную систему гиростабилизаторов.

Грянул оркестр, и площадка перед сценой заполнилась танцующими парами. Вокруг них образовался хоровод, который вскоре стал настолько большим, что для удобства разбился на несколько маленьких.

— Скачи как убитый, пляши как больной — сегодня и завтра у нас выходной! — бодро скандировал любимый публикой колумбийский квартет, и люди с радостными криками и свистом стали собираться в хороводы прямо на улице.

Роберт повернулся к Розалинде в тот же момент, когда она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Они встретились взглядами и инстинктивно дрогнули, словно испугавшись того, что они увидели друг у друга в глазах.

Или обрадовавшись увиденному?..

Роберт придвинулся ближе. Сейчас или никогда.

— Роза, ты... 

— Думаешь о том же, о чём и я?

Розалинда нахмурилась и нервно поправила юбку. 

— Уйти подальше от этой шумной толпы, так?

— Это тоже да, но... Вообще я давно хотел у тебя спросить: как ты думаешь, мы с тобой мыслим одинаково?

— Несомненно.

— Я бы не был в этом так уверен.

— Мы один и тот же человек.

— И всё же.

— Абсолютно.

Роберт резко встал.

— Давай проверим. Ты закрываешь глаза и считаешь до пяти. Потом идёшь туда, куда тебе хочется, и если я оказываюсь там же, то ты действительно думаешь о том же, о чём и я. Если нет, то рано или поздно мы оба окажемся дома. Всё просто.

Розалинда покачала головой и поднялась следом, сложив руки на груди.

— Роберт, что за детские игры?

— Не бывает взрослых или детских игр. Всё решают ставки.

— И какие ставки у нас?

Роберт улыбнулся.

— Ну вот сыграй, и тогда узнаешь.

Розалинда повернулась к нему спиной и закрыла глаза.

— Я начинаю считать, и упаси тебя боже, Роберт Лютес, оказаться не там, где я думаю. 

Над самым её ухом раздался радостный шёпот:

— Уповаю на божью справедливость.

Когда Розалинда открыла глаза и повернулась к танцующей толпе, Роберта уже и след простыл.

Взять её "на слабо" в формате эксперимента. Как это просто. Как это гениально.

Каким бы ни был план Роберта, он сработал на ура — мозг Розалинды заработал с утроенной силой, просчитывая все возможные и невозможные варианты, и она стала уверенно продираться сквозь толпу.

— Сегодня и завтра у нас выходной, кто был неживой — станет живой! — скандировали со сцены позади неё, и Розалинда довольно улыбнулась.

Это точно. Она снова чувствовала себя живой.

***

Когда Розалинда вышла на скрытую в глубине парка смотровую площадку, Роберт ещё не успел восстановить дыхание.

— Это нечестно! — простонал он, держась одной рукой за бок, а второй за поручень. — Я бежал как угорелый, а ты появилась буквально через три минуты, как будто всё это время в кустах здесь сидела!

Розалинда довольно улыбнулась и сложила руки на груди.

— Ты знал, что эту площадку я проектировала специально для себя? Я планировала читать здесь книги в свободное от работы время.

Роберт восхищенно присвистнул.

— Не знал. Но чувствовал. Уж очень здесь хорошо. Вид такой красивый...

— Ты тему не переводи! Я победила, и теперь мне полагается мой приз. Какие там у нас были ставки?

— Вот чёрт, а я хотел задвинуть речь о том, что главная ценность — это не сама цель, а путь к ней...

Розалинда закачала головой и лукаво улыбнулась.

— О нет, дружище, оставь это словословие Комстоку. Давай, я слушаю.

Роберт сделал глубокий вдох и выпрямился.

— Роза, ты...

Внезапно у него подкосились ноги, и он чуть не упал, вовремя зацепившись руками за ограждение. Розалинда в ту же секунду уже была рядом; она закинула его руку себе на плечо и помогла подняться. Роберт повернул к ней своё напуганное лицо и всхлипнул. Из его носа стали вытекать две маленькие струйки крови.

Розалинда закатила глаза, пряча беспокойство за раздражением.

— Впервые за месяц, и именно в тот день, когда на тебе абсолютно белый костюм! Ну-ка, перегнись через перила, а я пока поищу платок.

Роберт опёрся грудью на металлическую перекладину и зарычал от раздражения на самого себя. Капли крови срывались с кончика его носа и падали вниз, скрываясь в густой пелене облаков под платформой.

— Роберт, у меня ничего нет! Свой платок я оставила на площади, да и он был грязный.

— Посмотри в карманах моего пиджака.

— Смотрела! У тебя тут только монета и фантик от конфеты!

Розалинда с тяжелым вздохом встала рядом, оставив бесплодные поиски.

— Ладно, будем ждать, пока сама остановится. А там что-нибудь придумаем.

Неожиданно Роберт рассмеялся, заулыбавшись окровавленными зубами в пропасть перед собой.

— Что смешного?

— Представляешь, там внизу... Кто-нибудь, должно быть возвращается с работы или идёт на вечернюю прогулку, и тут раз! Откуда-то с неба начинает капать кровь! Причём прямо на него! Тут или святым при жизни сделаться, или в психиатрическую лечебницу добровольно сдаться, без вариантов.

Розалинда улыбнулась, а затем перегнулась через перекладину и смачно плюнула вниз. Роберт посмотрел на неё округлившимися глазами.

— Это что сейчас было?

— А ты думал, что сегодня только ты имеешь право на странные поступки?

— Они не странные вовсе! Роза, ты...

Откуда-то снизу раздался оглушительный свист. Облака расступились, и сквозь них показались очертания грузовой баржи.

— Фрэнк, ты что творишь?!

— Да подожди! Эй, шпана! Харэ харкать другим на бошки, высшее, мать его, общество! Я вам сейчас как плюну, встать не сможете!

Роберт в ту же секунду подхватил Розалинду на руки и сиганул прямо в гущу растущего вокруг площадки кустарника.

— Фрэнк! Они уже свалили тысячу раз, а у нас и так отставание от графика. Ну их нахрен, дети какие-то! Полетели, у нас ещё три ходки впереди!

Транспортник поравнялся с платформой, и Розалинда зажала себе рот рукой, чтобы не захихикать, как последняя школьница.

— Пусто! Вот суки, кепарь мне испортили! Ладно, разворачивай, ну их к чёрту.

Выждав ещё минуту, Роберт осторожно отогнул ветку кустарника.

— Ну что? — шёпотом спросила Розалинда.

— Улетели. Выходим?

— Выходим.

Никто из них не сдвинулся с места.

Роберт улыбнулся.

— Тебе что, нравится сидеть в кустах?

— Хочу отметить, что в кустах тут сидишь только ты. Я же сижу на тебе.

— ...Продолжаешь делать глупости?

— Вся в тебя.

— Признаться, тут ты меня...переплюнула!

Розалинда закрыла лицо ладонью, пряча улыбку. Роберт облизал кровь с верхней губы и достал у неё из волос веточку.

— Роберт Лютес, ты — дурак.

— Бог любит дураков.

— И не только бог.

Роберт нервно втянул носом струйку крови и посмотрел куда-то вглубь кустарника.

— Роза. Я весь день пытаюсь тебе сказать. Ты...

Его губ коснулся тонкий палец.

— Нет надо слов. Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я. Мы это доказали.

— Осторожно. У меня тут кровь.

Розалинда отняла свой палец от его губ и с мягкой улыбкой облизала.

— Неважно.

— Ты уверена?

— Абсолютно. А ты?

— ...Больше чем когда-либо.

Роберт шумно выдохнул ртом и посмотрел Розалинде в глаза. Его губы дрожали от волнения.

От предвкушения.

— Тогда закрой глаза и считай до пяти.

***

Иеремия Финк быстрым шагом зашёл в парк, нервно теребя в руках шляпку Розалинды Лютес. Она забыла её на ступенях книжного магазина, и Финк решил проявить джентльменские качества и вернуть даме симпатичный предмет гардероба.

Ну как, "вернуть". На самом деле, ему просто нужен был повод.

Краем глаза со сцены Иеремия увидел, как между Лютесами произошла перепалка, а затем Роберт чуть ли не бегом покинул площадь, оставив Розалинду одну. Агенты Финка сообщили, что она направилась в парк, видимо, чтобы отдохнуть от своего братца.   
Наконец-то. Финку он тоже изрядно поднадоел.

Он на мгновение остановился в замешательстве. Как лучше к ней обратиться? Мадам Лютес? Розалинда? Не печальтесь? Давайте, я составлю вам компанию этим вечером?

Иеремия представил, как расстроенная Розалинда на радостях кидается ему на шею и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

Женщины, они ж... Все одинаковые. 

— Мадам Лютес? Вы здесь? Это Иеремия Финк! Я нашёл вашу шляпку и хочу вам её вернуть!

Тишина. Финк прошёлся по аллее взад-вперёд, заглядывая в каждую беседку. Неужели его агенты подвели, и Розалинды здесь сегодня не было?

— Мадам Лютес! Мадам...

— Мистер Финк.

От неожиданности Иеремия чуть не подпрыгнул — Розалинда Лютес выросла за его спиной будто призрак погибшей невесты — длинное белое платье, распущенные волосы и... Финк испуганно прижал руку ко рту.

— Господи, Розалинда! С вами всё в порядке?

Розалинда с вопросительным видом склонила голову набок.

— Абсолютно. Что случилось?

— Да у вас... У вас всё лицо в крови!


End file.
